Chibi's Sister
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Chibi had a sister? You wanna find out? Check this out!


**We all know Chibiterasu from Okamiden. But, what if he had a sister? R&R! DOY Out! **

_I didn't need anyone but her. She was my playmate, my best friend, and my battle partner. I only want her…I only want Sissy to be my one and only sister. Her name isn't Sissy, its Okami Miyumiterasu, or Miyumi for short. But, I call her Sissy because she's my big sister. And I love her. _

_Now, I have others. I have my Mama, the great Sun Goddess Okami Amaterasu, and I have my Dad, Waka. I have my aunts and uncles, the Brush Gods. And I have my cousins, the Brush Gods' children. They all love me. And I love them all. _

_Sissy is nine years my senior, but she doesn't care how old she is. The only thing she cares about is me, Mama, Dad, and our Aunties and Uncles. Sissy is beautiful and elegant. She moves with grace. Her hair is white with golden streaks which she keeps up in a high ponytail and the streaks are braided. She has sky blue eyes, like Dad does. She wears a kimono similar to Mama's. And she speaks a little French and plays the flute. _

_I sleep in Sissy's room because I need her at night. She holds me close and I know I'm safe. In the daytime, Sissy sits under a tree and I sit in her lap. Sometimes she plays her flute. The music is beautiful and I fall asleep to it. Other times, Sissy will watch the clouds roll by and then play games with me. _

_Sissy knows all the Brush Techniques. She turns day into night and night into day, she makes it rain and fire blaze, she causes lightning to strike and the earth to come alive, she climbs walls and causes blizzards to rage, she guides others across gaps and can control magnets. Right now she and Mama are teaching me. I am also learning to play the flute from Dad. _

_Right now, I sit in Sissy's lap, listening to her flute music. Little music notes fly all around us and disappear when I touch them. How she can make such glorious music is beyond me! But, she says that one day, I will make beautiful music too! A distance over, Mama and Dad sit. Mama is leaning on Dad and he is holding her. I wonder what they're talking about. I guess it's none of my business. _

_Uncle Tsukiyomi says if that happens, I shouldn't worry. Aunty Nakada, Uncle Tsukiyomi's mortal mate, says the same thing. I feel Sissy's eyes on me. I turn to face her. She stares at me with those wonderful eyes. _

"Chibi, my little brother, how are you?" she asks.

"I am fine, Sissy. Just thinking"

"About?"

"About you"

_She giggles and smiles. "_Ah, my sweet little brother is becoming a flatter, just like Dad. Howadorable!"_ she coos. _

_I smile and lay down in her lap. She holds me and pats my head. I don't know where I would be without my Sissy. As I start to dream, a dark aura wakes me. Sissy is alert to the aura as well. She places me outside her lap and runs to the Plain's edge and peers over. I follow and look down. The distance from heaven to the mortal world scares me. But, Sissy won't let me fall, that I know. _

"There's some kind of evil down there, Chibi" she says.

I nod. "Yeah. Let's go get Mama and tell her"

_But before I turn, I see Sissy leap off the side and fall. My heart nearly stops and my eyes widened. I rushed back to the edge and saw Sissy fall, and fall, and fall. I screamed as loudly as I could for her to come back, but she kept on falling. _

"No! What do I do now?" _I cry as I look around._

_Then, I stop and take a deep breath. If I tell Mama where Sissy has gone, Sissy will be in big trouble. I know I will regret my choice, but I can't be without my sweet Sissy. I take a VERY deep breath, close my eyes,…and…JUMP! _

_Ohhhh! How I feel so sore! I open my eyes and get to my feet…er…Wait! Paws? I look around for a puddle or some kind of body of water and look inside. I gasp at what I see, a little white wolf pup with red markings all over him. His eyes are sunlit amber. He carries a small reflector, Divine Retribution, on his back. The tips of his ears is a faint gold color and the tip of his tail is black. _

_This is…ME? Hmmm…I must've turn into a wolf when I fell from heaven. Now that I know for certain that this is me, I must find Sissy. I look around for her, but I don't see her. Where is she? _

"Little brother, is that you?" _a voice calls behind me. _

_I turn and I see a white wolf with golden streaks starting at her forehead and end at the tip of her tail. She has beautiful sky blue eyes, red markings like I do, and carries a flute and a smaller version of our mother's Solar Flare on her back. I know who this is. _

"Sissy? SISSY!" _I cry happily and run to her. She gives me a wolfy grin and hugs me with her paw. I wag my tail knowing she's alright. I begin to lick her muzzle and she paws at me to stop. After I settle down, she speaks to me kindly. _

"That's enough, Chibi! We mustn't draw unwanted attention to ourselves. This is, after all, the mortal world, where the only beings that match our power are our enemies. Be on your paws at all times!" _she tells me. _

_I nod and follow her to a cliff. We look over and see a small village that looks to be starting out. There aren't many people or buildings here, but it's a cute, quiet place. As I watch the sakura petals fly by, we hear a small cry for help. I look down and see two green imps surrounding a small green bouncing ball. _

"Hey look, Chibi! Monsters! I thought Meema took care of them! So why are they here in the mortal world? No time to think! We have to help that little guy!" _Sissy says as she dashes forward. _

_I follow close behind, determined to stay close to my beloved sister. I would be lost without her. I can't do anything without my sister. I will do anything as along as she's with me. And this time, we're going to battle those monsters together! _

_In a burst of wind and light, we dash past the monsters, leaving them dumbfounded and confused. It looks like a new evil has risen in Nippon. And it's up to me and Sissy to destroy it! The game begins now. IT'S ON! _

**Okay! That's done! You'll find Miyumi in my other stories cause I own her! Anyways, DOY Out!**


End file.
